


Clichè

by eeveesqwee



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Holding Hands, Idiots in Love, M/M, RadioDust Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeveesqwee/pseuds/eeveesqwee
Summary: Alastor has never held anyone's hand before.RadioDust Day 4: First Time
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 160





	Clichè

**Author's Note:**

> I really like how this one came out 💖
> 
> RadioDust Day 4: First Time

Alastor feels the wind blow through his hair, his farm radio singing out classic tunes. It was a nice evening, eyes closed contently as he breathed in the carnage of hell. He sat on top of the hotel, right on the edge, enjoying it with a small bottle of rum beside him.

His ears flick back when he hears the door open behind him. The clicking of black heeled boots and the rubber noise that came from those tight latex shorts.

"Hup!" Angel jumps over, sitting himself right next to him, the bottle of rum separating them. 

"Evening, Angel." Alastor opens one of his eyes to give Angel the acknowledgment he so desires.

"Hey, babe!" Angel smiles at him, leaning back on his hands. "It's almost dinner, thought ya'd like know."

"Already?" Alastor murmurs, closing his eye and enjoying the soft breeze. It was fresh, cool, not like the usual warm air in hell.

"Yeah? How long have ya been up here?" 

"I'm not sure, but it's relaxing. No soul up here. Just me and my music."

"And me." Angel huffs, he could hear the pout in his voice.

"Well it's not as relaxing with you."

Angel gasps, offended. "Ya callin' me annoyin'?"

"Aren't you always, darling." Alastor smirks, still not opening his eyes, despite knowing Angel was probably a little offended by his remark.

"Psh, ya know ya love it."

"I do. Loud mouth and all."

Silence.

"My, my. Did I shut you up?"

"S-Shut up." Angel replies, embarrassment in his voice.

"I'll keep my mouth shut if you also quiet down and enjoy the remainder of this song."

Silence again.

_"Wise men say,_

_Only fools rush in,_

_But I can't help falling in love with you,_

_Shall I stay,_

_Would it be a sin,_

_If I can't help falling in love with you,_

_Like a river flows,_

_Surely to the sea,_

_Darling so it goes,_

_Somethings are meant to be,"_

Alastor hears that soft squeak of latex again, smelling that familiar soft scent of strawberries and cream. Angel is moving closer.

Alastor suddenly feels tense. While yes, they were in a relationship, Alastor still prefered his space. They haven't done much. They haven't even kissed or-

Angel gently rests his hand on top of his.

Alastor twitches. He opens his eyes and looks down at their hands with wide eyes.

Angel jumps, taking his hand back. "Oh, s-sorry. The song, it kinda got to me. Soundin' all romantic and shit." He stutters, face bright pink. 

"No, it's alright...I-..I liked it." Alastor feels his own face warm up. He extends his hand out. "...May I?"

Angel looks at him, the breeze moving his hair gently. The panick in his eyes is replaced with warmth, joy and excitement. A soft, shy smile spreads on his lips, nodding his head slowly. "Yeah..."

Alastor gently takes his hand with his, slowly entertwining their fingers together. He watches with fascination, his chest heavy and light at the same time. Angel's larger, lighter hands constract with his darker, smaller ones. They were so different yet so alike. He swallows, throat dry. He's never held another's hand like this. It was his first.

Angel is no better, staring at their hands before looking up at him with a bright smile, eyes closing with content. 

Alastor's watches him turn back to the city, eyes closed and with that warm smile still on his lips. 

Alastor closes his eyes too, letting the breeze tickle his ears. Their clasped hands sit between them, soft and warm against one another.

_"Take my hand,_

_Take my whole life too,_

_For I can't help,_

_Falling in love with you,_

_For I can't help,_

_Falling in love with you."_

_♡_


End file.
